Even Angels fall
by Lucy Maria Elmer
Summary: A year after Summer was brought into their lives, Janet finds herself torn apart as the life of the man she loves lies in jeopardy. Sequel to To Catch A Falling Star. Sam and Jack, Daniel and Janet.
1. Default Chapter

TITLE: Even Angels Fall.  
AUTHOR: Lucy Maria Elmer  
EMAIL: sweetshipper@yahoo.co.uk  
STATUS: Sequel to To Catch A Falling Star.   
CATEGORY: D&J, drama, angst, romance, AU (sorta) and S&J established relationship.  
RATING: PG-13.   
SPOILERS: Point Of View, There But For The Grace Of God, the ones with Katherine in em…  
SUMMARY: A year after Summer was brought into their lives, Janet finds herself torn apart as the life of the man she loves lies in jeopardy.  
DISCLAIMER: All publicly recognizable characters and places are the property of MGM, World Gekko Corp and Double Secret Productions. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes and no infringement on copyrights or trademarks was intended. Previously unrecognized characters (such as Kate, Summer, Jay, Aidan, Danni, Kellie, Matthew and Abby Matthews) and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author.   
AUTHORS NOTE: To Ellie.  
  
Even Angels Fall.  
  
Feelings.  
  
Janet Fraiser lay in bed, rain hitting her bedroom window in a quiet rhythm outside. It was early morning and all was quiet except for the soothing sound of the summer rain, and the gentle breathing of the blue-eyed angel who lay asleep beside her.   
Lying on her side she looked at him. One year ago this very day two visitors from an alternate reality had brought this man into her heart, and it was a day that would remain there forever. That day she had gained a daughter, lost another and found true love with a man who had stolen her heart from the very first moment that she met him, and for the past year every moment that she spent with him, every second she spent in his arms or looking into those blue eyes made the love that she felt inside grow ever stronger. He looked so innocent lying there, so vulnerable, Janet thought as she ran a finger down his cheek then tracing the outline of his lips with her finger, and it made her warm inside when she looked at him and saw the love he held inside just for her.  
"Hey." Came a voice filled with sleep from the darkness.  
"Hey yourself." she replied smiling as she felt an arm wrap protectively around her waist and pull her towards him.  
"It's two in the morning baby, why aren't you asleep?" Daniel asked her as she nuzzled her head under his chin and rested a hand on his chest.  
"I don't know, something just doesn't feel right."  
"With us?" Daniel asked playing with her hair.  
"No with me. I love you, you know that, It's just... I have this feeling."  
"Are you sick?" he asked putting a hand on her head to feel for a temperature.  
"I don't think so. I just feel... different somehow and I can't shake this feeling that something bad is going to happen."  
"Hey." he replied kissing her on the forehead. "Nothing bad is going to happen."  
"Daniel I just have this terrible feeling. I guess I'm being stupid huh?" she replied looking at his face that had been lit up with the light of the moon.  
He kissed her sweetly.  
"You could never be stupid Janet."  
He looked at her face, which though beautiful was filled with worry.  
"Has something happened to make you feel this way? Has somebody said something to unsettle you?"  
"No look it's fine." she replied trying to mask the worry and fear that filled her voice. "You go back to sleep okay, I'm going to check on the girls."  
"Sweetie..."  
Janet got up and put on a robe.  
"Baby, sleep." she told him stroking his face. "I'm fine I promise."  
  
Janet left the room leaving a very confused and worried Daniel behind. She walked to Cassandra's room and gently pushed the door open to see the teenager fast asleep, her light on and a book open at her side. She walked over to the young woman and kissed her on the forehead then pulling the covers over her and tucking her in. She picked up the book and marked the page, then kissed her again, turned off the light and gently shut the door behind her.  
Janet then walked to Summer's room. The young infant was now just over a year old and had been the apple of hers and Daniel's eye since she had been placed in their care by alternate versions of themselves a year ago. She walked over to the crib and looked at the angelic form of the sleeping child, her piercing blue eyes closed with sleep. She stroked the child's smooth ivory skin, careful not to wake her, smiling at her affectionately.  
She tiredly walked over to the rocking chair by window and sat down, looking at the rain that was lit up like crystals by the light of the moon. Quietly opening the drawer of the cabinet in front of her she pulled out Summer's baby book. She turned the pages, looking at the pictures inside of her alternate self with her Daniel while she was carrying Summer, his arm protectively around her swollen belly. She looked at the picture of them just after Summer's birth, a picture tinged with sadness as one friend lay dying in the arms of the woman he loved while a new life began. She looked at the record herself, Daniel, Cassandra and the others had kept detailing Summers firsts, and she looked at the ultrasound photos taken during her counterparts pregnancy, running a finger over them, a hand subconsciously resting on her stomach.  
Summer started to stir in her crib. Hearing the child Janet walked over to the crib and picked her up, taking her over to the changing mat and changing her diaper and then carrying her over to the rocking chair and sitting down, rocking her gently in her arms.   
Summer began to cry.  
"Ssshhh sweetie it's okay." she soothed kissing the child on her forehead.  
"Mommy's here. Ssshhh."  
Gradually Summer began to settle in Janet's arms, looking up at her with her piercing blue eyes that were so similar to her fathers.   
Janet stroked her forehead.  
"Someone just wanted a hug huh?"  
Janet looked down at the form of the now sleeping child, remembering the first time that she had held her in her arms knowing that this child had been created by her and Daniel, knowing that she would be responsible for the life of this tiny person for the rest of her days. She remembered the incredible love that had flowed through her every minute since the blue eyed infant had been put into her care, and the role that this child and her older sister had played in bringing her together with a man she knew she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. She remembered the day where she had awoken to find Daniel and her friends painting the nursery she was now sitting in, and the paint fight herself and Daniel had started leading to their first beautiful kiss of many, the first time she had felt his strong yet loving arms wrapped around her and the first time that both had succumbed to the mutual love they held for each other and made love.  
Being careful not to stir the child she put the book carefully back into the drawer from which she had got it and picked up a picture of a young woman, her hair shoulder length and brown, her eyes chocolate and shining with joy. She remembered the words that she had spoken as she lay dying, a part of her and Daniel even though she was not born to this reality, cruelly torn stolen away by a race whose intent was to destroy Earth and any other planet it possibly could in order to take the inhabitants as hosts. She remembered the words the woman had spoken as she had been rushed into the infirmary, her life slipping away, having to fight for every breath, having to fight just to say what she had come to say, words that no-one else had heard, words warning of a cruel event which was yet to come, an event for which Kate held the key to stop Janet from losing the man she loved though she had yet to know what that meant.  
"Hey." Came a gentle voice from the doorway.  
Janet turned around to see Daniel wrapped up in a blanket standing at the door.  
"Someone just wanted a hug," she told him looking tenderly at the infant.  
"I don't think she's the only one." Daniel replied walking over to Janet.  
"Do you know today it's a year to the day that we got Summer, a year to the day that Kate died and almost a year that we have been together."  
"Is that why you're so upset, because of Kate? Honey we couldn't have done anything for her, the damage was already done."  
"I guess that's part of it. Daniel she warned me something bad was going to happen to you and that she was the only person who could help you. It happened in her world. Now she's gone and she can't help and I know it's going to happen soon, I can feel it."  
"When did she tell you this?" Daniel asked her kneeling down by the rocking chair.  
"When she first came into the infirmary. I thought she was delusional, Daniel I wasn't even sure who she was then but she kept telling me that something bad was going to happen to you, that I would lose you if you didn't get her help and that when the time came for this to happen I'd feel it to the bottom of my soul and I do Daniel...I can just feel it."  
"Why didn't you say anything?" he asked concerned.  
"Because not everything that happened in Kate's universe is going to happen here. It may have been a future universe but it was an alternate one... and I didn't want to worry you. I didn't even figure we'd be together now."  
"Why not?"  
"Because Daniel I never figured you cared anything about me. I loved you since the first moment that I saw you Daniel and you barely spoke to me. You had Shau'ri and well I was just the doctor, even when Kate came through and we had Summer I never thought we'd end up here, not until you told me what you did after that argument we had and even then I wasn't sure if you meant it."  
"Of course I meant it." he told her sincerely picking up Summer gently and taking her back to her crib, kissing her sweetly on the forehead and then tucking her back in.  
He walked back over to Janet pulling her gently up off the rocking chair and sitting down, then pulling her down into his lap and wrapping her up in the blanket he had wrapped around him.  
"You know a year ago I wouldn't have pictured us here either but Janet I am so glad we are here, together. I don't know when it happened but it did and I don't regret it for one minute. I honestly, from the bottom of my heart love you Janet and while I'm being honest I have for a very long time, it's just after Shau'ri I was so scared to embrace any feelings I had again but then when Summer came... You should have told me what she said baby." he told her gently seeing just how much she had been struggling with what Kate had told her.  
Janet started to cry softly.  
"Sweetheart it's not just this is it? What else is the matter?" he asked wiping her tears from her cheeks with his fingers. "Look I'm fine. Nothing is going to happen to me that could take me away from you and the girls, I promise. Maybe your just feeling this way because of what Kate told you, because she put the idea into your mind. Not everything that happened in her world is going to happen here, you said it yourself."  
"I know." Janet replied tearfully. "I just couldn't stand it Daniel...."  
"I know, I couldn't stand anything to happen to you either." he replied kissing her forehead.  
"What is the matter with me? I've been all over the place lately." she stated wiping her eyes.  
"We have a child in the house that's barely just started sleeping through the night honey, that can make a person tired." he told her smiling.  
"I wouldn't have it any other way though." Janet told him, turning towards the crib.  
"Me either." he replied with a smile. "Now lets leave the little one to sleep. I think her mommy needs some sleep too." he told her kissing her neck.  
Janet let him take her hand and together they walked back to their room. Getting into bed Daniel turned to face her, pulling the covers up over her.  
"You sleep now." he told her, stroking her tired face.  
She looked at him with her chocolate eyes.  
"Will you hold me Daniel...please?" she asked, her voice scared.  
"Baby what..."  
"Please?" she asked again.  
Daniel moved closer to her and wrapped her in his arms tenderly.  
"I've got you." he told her kissing the top of her head as she closed her eyes. "You rest now." he whispered as her breathing grew shallower and she drifted into a deep sleep, the man who loved her more than life itself watching over her protectively like another browned eyed angel who had brought them together exactly one year ago. 


	2. Nightmares Now Reality

Nightmares now reality.  
  
As soon as the klaxons sounded and the words 'unauthorized off world activation' floated through the base she knew something had happened. Quickly handing over the patient she was examining to Dr Warner she ran to the embarkation room.  
"Doctor?" General Hammond asked the red-faced physician as she joined him at his side.  
"It's SG-1 isn't it Sir?" she asked.  
The General looked at the floor.  
"Isn't it!" she practically shouted, the others in the room all going quiet.  
"Yes doctor I'm afraid it is." he replied calmly as figures began to emerge through the Stargate.  
"Oh my god Daniel?" she shouted running to the team, Teal'c carrying the limp figure of Daniel in his arms.  
"What happened?" Janet demanded loudly.  
"What the hell happened?" she asked as the General joined her.  
"Sam, what happened?" the doctor asked her best friend who was looking at the floor.  
"I'd like to know that too Major." Hammond stated.  
"Sam?" Janet pleaded.  
"We don't know. One minute he was fine, and then he doubled over in pain. His skin's tinged yellow and we haven't been able to rouse him." Sam told her friend as a med team ran in with a gurney ready to take him to the infirmary. "I'm so sorry Janet, we really don't know." she finished.  
Janet looked at her friends sadly.  
"Get him to the infirmary stat." she ordered her team who immediately left with the sick Daniel.  
"Doctor you knew it was SG-1. How?" the General asked.  
"An old friend warned me." she replied rubbing her stomach tenderly. "Look I have to go examine Daniel." she told them pointing towards the door.  
"Of course doctor. Ring me when you have any news." the General replied as Janet gave him a weak smile and left.  
"She looks like hell." Jack commented quietly, worrying about his friend.  
"Yeah, I bet she feels like it too. I know I would if you were..." she looked at the General.  
"Look why don't the three of you go and get showered then have something to eat. We'll brief at 1400 hours." the General replied, sensing that the Colonel and his 2IC needed to talk.  
"Yes Sir. Thank you." Sam replied.  
The General left the embarkation room somberly.  
Jack took Sam's hand in his own and squeezed it.  
"If I were in Janet's shoes... Jack I don't know what I'd do. It was hell when we weren't together and I knew I could lose you but now we've been together a year... I think it'd break my heart."  
"The feeling's mutual baby. You think it'd be any easier for me to deal with the possibility of losing you? I had a hard enough time before we were together too."  
"What if he dies Jack? Janet loves him so much."  
"He loves her too, I guess we just have to wait. It's the only thing we can do." he told her sweetly leading her to the locker room, an arm around her shoulder.  
  
Sam, Jack and Teal'c sat outside the infirmary waiting for news on Daniel. They had been waiting since the briefing had finished but had yet to hear any news.  
The infirmary door opened and a tearful Janet stepped out. Sam got up and hugged her friend.  
"Janet what's wrong with him?" Sam asked as her friend cried in her arms.  
Janet stepped away and wiped her eyes.  
"It was some sort of virus. It has stopped his kidney's from functioning properly that's why his skin has taken on a yellowish appearance. We've tried him on dialysis but it doesn't work, the damage is too severe. What he needs is a kidney transplant." she told them.  
"Why did it attack Daniel and not any of us?" Jack asked looking at the remainder of his team who had been given a clear bill of health.  
"I can't say." Janet told him.  
"Surely there's a match on the base somewhere. There's gotta be." Jack told the doctor, worried for his friend, and the friend who was standing in front of him at that very moment.  
"You would think that huh, but there's not. Two matches are too sick themselves after being injured on an away mission. The mostly likely donors would be family members of Daniel's but all he has is Nick and Nick's not here, Summer's way too little..." she began to cry again.  
"Damn it what the hell is the matter with me?" she asked no one in particular.  
"The guy you love is sick Janet, it's only natural that you're upset." Sam replied.  
"Can we see DanielJackson, Dr Fraiser?" Teal'c asked.  
"Yeah, of course." she told the Jaffa taking a deep breath.  
Janet led the group into the infirmary and over to Daniel's bed. It shocked them to see the friend who just a few hours earlier had been his usual chatty and excitable self on the planet they had been on now lying weakly on the infirmary bed, his skin pale and of a slight yellowish appearance and his eyes closed.  
"It's always you huh Space monkey." Jack commented taking Sam's hand in his own.  
"Seems that way." Janet replied sitting down on Daniel's bed and stroking his face.  
"If we can't find a donor how long has he got doc?" Jack asked.  
"Because dialysis isn't working and both of his kidneys are damaged due to the virus, and that's the only thing that can prolong his life..."  
"Not long enough." came a weak reply from the bed.  
Janet turned to Daniel, stroking his face. He took her hand in his own and kissed it.  
"I am so sorry this had to happen," he told her sincerely. "After what you said about Kate's warning..."  
"Hey this wasn't your fault," she told him, her heart breaking. "You just promise me you're gonna fight."  
"Always." he replied stroking her face.  
Sam turned to Jack, looking at his pained face and realizing if she were in Janet's shoes she wouldn't know what to do. This man had been the love of her life since the first moment she had seen him, granted it had taken them four years to finally get together and that being when General Hammond had gotten the permission of the President to allow their relationship to be.  
"Kate's warning...did I miss something here?" Jack asked the pair.  
"Last year Kate warned Janet that something bad was going was going to happen to me, something which meant she was the only person who could help me. I guess this was it." Daniel told the man weakly.  
"But her world was an alternate future, there are differences between realities and what events are going to happen in them, how could she say for sure that this was going to happen?" Sam asked joining Janet on the bed.  
"She just knew Sam. At first I thought she was delusional but that warning's been stuck in my head ever since she died. I guess she just took the chance that it might happen so we knew that she could help if it came down to our needing it."  
"But Kate is dead, she cannot help Dr Fraiser." Teal'c cut in.  
"That Kate can't but there are probably more who would be willing..." Jack told them.  
The group turned to face him.  
"Alternate realities... hello. If Kate came from an alternate future through the mirror then there have gotta be some more out there where Kate would be alive and willing to help." he added.  
The group looked at him stunned.  
"Well I wanna help our space monkey." he added with a smile making everyone, even the sick Daniel laugh.  
A cough came from behind the team.  
"Hey Abby what can I do for you?" Janet asked the Captain who had provided her with so much help regarding Summer since she had arrived in their universe, who was now standing behind the team.  
"I uh... It's kinda delicate," she told Janet.  
"Go." Daniel told her.   
"I'll still be here when you're done."  
Janet leaned over and kissed him.  
"You'd better be Doctor Jackson." she replied before walking off.  
"About these alternate realities..." Daniel asked turning to Sam and Jack. 


	3. A Plan Dismissed

A Plan dismissed.  
  
"Absolutely not." General George Hammond retorted.  
"But why not sir? It could help him." Jack asked his superior officer as SG-1minus Daniel, and Janet Fraiser sat in the briefing room  
"Because Jack we can't just use the quantum mirror as a device to run missions for your own emotional reasons. It may sound unfair and I want to help Dr Jackson as much as all of you do, but it's unfair on those from the universes you will travel too. We are playing with people's lives here by asking them to do this; we are changing their own destinies and lives in order to make our own better. It's dangerous and I will not allow it."  
"Sir what if somebody wants to help Daniel? We'd be giving them the choice not forcing them to come back through the mirror and do this for him."  
"We may end up finding a donor here. What then? You'll have gone through dozens of realities, worrying people for no reason. I can't risk you doing that to people and I can't risk losing some of my best people. God knows what situations you could find yourselves pulled into if you travel through the mirror."  
"Sir you don't want to risk losing some of your best people but you're going to lose one if we don't find a donor. There is no sign of one here on the base as hard as it is for you to believe that and if Daniel doesn't get one he's not going to survive. Usually dialysis serves in prolonging the lives of those suffering kidney failure until an organ is available but the virus Daniel contracted has put pay to that, it just won't work." Janet's voice started to rise.  
"Look Sir, the quantum mirror has served as a means for us to help other versions of ourselves like Sam's counterpart and Major Kawalsky's when their world was under invasion by the Goa'uld, and for other realities to help our own such as when Daniel went through the mirror a few years ago to the base which was under attack. Just this once can't we use it in order to get some help? Kate herself said she was one of the only people who could help Daniel... Sir we're appealing for donors from the civilian public but there's not enough time..."  
"How do you know she was talking about this situation doctor? She could have meant a totally different one and even then I would've been in the same position. You know the number or risks   
SG-1 have to face, the risks all of the officers on this base have to face every time they go on an away mission..."  
"I know because she was our daughter sir and believe it or not she wanted to help. She warned me that this would happen and I know what we need to do."  
The General sighed.  
"Doctor I know that this means a lot to you, that Doctor Jackson means a lot you... to all of you but as much as it pains me I cannot allow this."  
"You realize you're condemning him to death sir?" Jack commented to his superior officer.  
"And you realize why I can't allow this. Jack I know he's your friend but I can't risk your going through the quantum mirror to do this."  
"Sir it's not like we use it for anything else, it's just sitting there. Please, we have a chance at helping Daniel, can't we take it?" Sam asked.  
"Indeed General Hammond, would it not be fair to at least allow him to have the chance to live?" Teal'c asked.  
"My decision is final, I'm sorry. Now I will be putting SG-1 on stand down until..."  
"He dies Sir? You can't be serious." Janet shouted.  
"Doctor I have hope that a donor will turn up, believe me I don't want Doctor Jackson to die. That is not my intention. My intention is to prevent your arrival in other worlds causing disruption in events which are none of our business."  
"But it's all right for them to come to us for help right Sir?" Jack asked sarcastically.  
"Colonel..."  
"You know what forget it, but remember this is on your head Sir, no-one else's."  
Jack began to walk towards the door.  
"General look I can see your point of view but you don't understand..." Janet told the General quietly walking towards him.  
" I can't let him die Sir for my own reasons...Please let us save him...please..." she pleaded.  
"Doctor Fraiser I realize you're in love with Daniel and I realize how hard this must be for you...."  
"With all due respect Sir no you don't. You have no idea what I'm going through."  
"I lost my wife Doctor..."  
"And what's Daniel gonna lose huh? What am I going to lose if he dies? He has Summer, he has Cass...he has... he has a family Sir. He's already lost Shau'ri. What do you think it'll do to him if we had the chance to save him and you wouldn't let us take it...if he has to lose all he has now, if he never gets the chance to see a..."  
"What Doctor?" General Hammond asked noticing Janet had turned incredibly pale.  
"Please sir we have to help him," she pleaded beginning to cry, finding it hard to stand.  
Sam walked over to Janet and helped steady her.  
General Hammond looked at the woman standing in front of him. In all of the time she had worked here he had never seen her like this and it broke his heart. He truly wanted to help Daniel, the man was his friend and colleague but he didn't want to risk any problems that might arise, and that was where drawing a line was hard.  
"I'm sorry." he replied his normally steady voice shaking.  
Janet began to say something but finding it increasingly tiring to continue closed her eyes, gripping onto the table in front of her.  
"Excuse me I have to go lay down," she told them all faintly, leaving the room.  
For a minute Sam and the rest of the team just stood there but worried for her friend Sam left running after her, the rest of the group gradually dispersing also.  
When they had left General Hammond sat down. He looked at the phone in front of him then dialed.  
"Katherine? Hello it's George Hammond. I need some advice." 


	4. A Reason To Fight

A Reason To Fight.  
  
  
Janet Fraiser lay on her bed in a fetal position, the events of the day weighing heavy on her soul. She was tired and nauseous and just wanted to rest but still found it hard to close her eyes and drift off into a restful sleep, though she knew that if she didn't she would be mentally scolding herself for the rest of the day. She pulled the covers tightly around her and put a hand on her stomach rubbing it tenderly.  
"You're choosing a hell of a time to be brought into the world little one." She said quietly, closing her eyes, a protective hand resting on her abdomen.  
There was a knock at the door.  
"Janet sweetie, it's Sam. You feel like talking?" her friend shouted from the corridor.   
There was no response.  
"Janet please don't shut me out." She continued. "You know I'm looking really stupid standing here and talking to your door."   
Sam sighed and turned ready to leave, but she heard a muffled noise from inside.  
"What was that?" Sam asked her friend.  
"I said you could come in. But I only want to speak to you okay?"  
"Yeah okay." Sam replied confused, slowly opening the door.  
Seeing her friend as fragile as she was Sam walked over to the bed and sat down beside her.  
"You okay Janet?" she asked putting her hand to her friend's forehead.  
"We nearly lost you for a minute in there."  
"I'm just really tired and a little dizzy. I'm fine."  
"Doesn't sound like you're fine."  
"Trust me I'm fine."  
"If you were fine you wouldn't be laying here now, looking sick and exhausted."  
"No Sam if I hadn't been up all last night and wasn't pregnant I wouldn't be laying here now looking sick and exhausted."  
"Wait a second… pregnant?"  
"Yeah." Janet replied smiling. "Daniel and I are gonna have a baby."  
"Wow." Sam commented.  
"Yeah wow." Janet replied shifting on the bed.  
"Well it explains why you've been so emotional lately, though with some of the stuff that has happened…boy this must have been hard on you." Sam told her friend taking her hand and giving it a squeeze.  
"You could say that." Her friend replied.  
"How's Daniel taken the news? He must be really excited." Sam commented.  
"Daniel doesn't know Sam. I only found out this morning. Abby Matthews came in and described some symptoms she was suffering from and I did a pregnancy test, then I realized my symptoms have been exactly the same as hers and did a test too…"  
"Are you happy about this? I mean with what's happened to Daniel… oh god this must be so hard for you, knowing you're carrying his child and he may never even see it…"  
Janet sighed.  
"Sam I won't lie this is not the easiest thing in the world to deal with on top of everything else that is happening at the moment. Knowing I could lose Daniel scares me to death… but yeah I'm happy about this. Since I've had Cass and Summer in my life I realized that there's nothing I want more than to have my own child, and to know that Daniel's the father just feels so right somehow. I'm scared to death though Sam, I'm a doctor but having never gone through this myself I have no idea what it's going to be like… and now with Daniel sick and General Hammond not allowing us to help him…"  
"Now I understand why you were so desperate to go ahead with this mission."  
"I still am." She replied. "We can't just let this happen Sam not just for Daniel's sake but for this child's too."  
"You really think we're not going to find a donor in time?"   
"No I don't. Sam this virus, it's not like anything I've seen before. From what I can tell it's done all the damage it could do to his kidneys and in doing so took away any chance of dialysis helping him. We need a donor as soon as possible or he will die and I can't do a single thing to stop it."  
There came another knock at the door.  
"Hey Doc, it's Jack and Teal'c, can we come in?" came a voice from outside.  
Janet buried her head in her pillow.  
"Come on, we have a plan." Jack shouted.  
"Janet they need to know about the baby. So does General Hammond… if he knew than maybe…"  
"Sam it'd take a miracle for him to change his mind. I see where he's coming from, I mean yeah we could change people's lives by going to their worlds and asking what we want to ask… but I love Daniel Sam, I love him so much that I feel like my heart is breaking inside and that can't be a good thing for the baby. I'm a doctor, I should be able to help but there isn't a thing I can do, just see him lying there and it hurts." She told her friend starting to cry.  
Sam rubbed her friends back.  
"Let's tell them okay sweetie, they've gotta know. You can't go through this alone and we won't let you."  
Janet looked up at Sam with a small smile.  
"Okay." She replied with a small voice.  
"Guys, you still out there?" Sam shouted to her colleagues and her lover outside.  
"No we had enough and left. You are talking to mere shells of your colleagues who…"  
"O'Neill are you not feeling well?"  
"Huh?" they heard a confused voice reply from outside.  
"You seem to be under some confusion about where we are?"  
"Teal'c…"  
"Guys look are you gonna come in or not?" Sam shouted with a smile, amused by their conversation.  
"Uh yeah." She heard Jack reply before he turned to Teal'c.  
"It was a joke Teal'c… you know something to lighten the mood."  
"I see." He replied lifting his eyebrow in his customary manner.  
Just a few minutes later the door opened and the two men entered.  
"Whoa you look like hell." Jack told the doctor as soon as he entered the room.  
"You really know how to make a woman feel better don't you Colonel." Janet replied sitting up.  
"Indeed you do not look well Doctor Fraiser, maybe you should go to the infirmary."  
"Thanks for the concern Teal'c but I'm fine really."  
"Look about the General, I think we should go talk to him again." Jack told her sitting down on the bed. "Daniel's too valuable a part of our team and our lives for us not to want to help him."  
"I don't think he's gonna change his mind Colonel." Janet replied.  
"Well we've gotta try something." Jack shouted.  
"Ya think?" Sam replied sarcastically as Jack turned to look at her.  
She shrugged.  
"Sorry. Too much time with you honey, you're rubbing off on me." She replied.  
"So that's your plan. Go and talk to the General again?" Janet asked.  
"Well yeah." Jack replied slowly. "Come on Doc he was about to crack."  
"Yeah and so am I if we don't get that donor and believe me that is something I don't want at the moment."  
"Well what do you propose we do? Take off through the mirror and get Kate ourselves?" Jack replied.  
"Well yeah. Look we've gotta do something or he's going to die. We're running out of time sir." She countered. "We have to do this Jack. Please?"  
"Doc you know that wouldn't be a good idea. The General would go ballistic." Jack replied  
" Look Colonel we have to do this. Please let's help him. Besides since when did you become so bound by the rules anyway?" she shouted.  
"Since when did you not?" he shouted back.  
"Guys…" Sam replied calmly, worried about an argument that was quickly escalating out of control.  
"Oh I don't know Sir maybe since the guy I love got so sick that he could die in a few hours… maybe since I found out I am pregnant with a child who may never get to see his or her daddy because he died before they were born…Oh I think I'm gonna be sick." Janet finished quickly getting off the bed and running down the corridor.  
Sam got up ready to follow her friend.  
"Sam." Jack asked tenderly getting up "Is this true… she's pregnant?"  
"Yes Jack it's true she is, and if I'm honest that little display there didn't do anyone any good least of all Janet. She's carrying a child Jack… she doesn't need any extra stress than what she's already under, it's not good for her or the baby."  
"I wouldn't have argued like that if I'd have known." He told her quietly.  
Sam put a gentle hand to his cheek.  
"I know you wouldn't have, it's just Daniel doesn't know, Janet's scared to death… we need Kate, Jack for all of their sakes. Please just think about it." She replied giving him a tender kiss then leaving to find her friend.  
Teal'c opened his mouth to speak.  
"Don't even think about it Teal'c." Jack replied knowing that the Jaffa was not happy with the way he had handled the situation.  
"I was merely going to say…"  
Jack put his hand over the former Jaffas mouth.  
"Uh uh." He commented before walking off. 


	5. Friends Unite

Friends Unite.  
  
Janet Fraiser sat on the bench in the locker room, her head in her hands. Hearing footsteps behind her she turned around to see Sam.  
"Hey." She said quietly, joining her colleague on the bench.  
Janet smiled.  
"Pretty bad morning sickness huh?" Sam asked rubbing her friends back.  
"Oh yeah. I think I'm in for a thrilling time." Janet replied, brushing a strand of stray hair out of her eye. "But I wouldn't have it any other way. Even if I am gonna be wandering around the base looking like hell for a few months."  
"Look I'm sorry about Jack. He had no idea about any of this. He was just trying to be sensible."  
"Yeah I know." Janet replied. "I guess it was stupid to even contemplate going through the mirror without authorization."  
"No it wasn't." They heard a voice say at the door.  
The pair turned around to see Jack walk in.  
"Look I'm so sorry about before Janet, if I'd have had any idea I would have at least tried to be civil. This child needs its father." He told her putting a hand on her still flat stomach as he one day hoped to do with Sam. "And I'm going to do every damned thing I can to make sure that happens. You're right Daniel is our friend and he is way to important for us not to try this, whether we have the Generals permission or not, so I say we suck it up and go for it. You in or not?"  
"I as you say am in O'Neill." Came a voice from the door belonging to Teal'c.  
"Well yep so am I." Jack told them.  
"I'm in." Sam told the group. "Janet…"  
She looked at her friends realizing just how lucky she was to have friends who were willing to risk their careers for her need to save Daniel, her lover and their friend for the sake of her, Daniel and their unborn child.  
She smiled.  
"For Daniel." She told them.  
"For Daniel." They chorused.  
  
  
Daniel lay weakly in the infirmary staring up at the ceiling, praying with all his might that somehow a miracle would happen and he would live through this. As every moment progressed he was finding it harder to breathe and harder to fight but he knew he had to, for the sake of Cassandra and Summer and for the sake of Janet who he loved more than he ever knew was possible. He had loved Shau'ri deeply and he missed her dearly every day but being with Janet made him feel whole and the love he felt for her was so incredible that at times he wondered why nothing had happened sooner.  
"Hey sweetie." Came a gentle voice from beside him. He looked up to see Janet standing at his side. She kissed him on the cheek.  
"Hey. You okay? Okay stupid question." he replied making her smile.  
Janet sat on his bed.  
"How you feeling?" she asked him stroking his face.  
"You know, same old same old. You know I think some of your nurses have a crush on me doctor." he replied with a smile.  
"Really? Well I have absolutely no idea why," she teased.  
"Oh yeah you do." he replied lifting his hand up and cupping her cheek with it. She leaned over and kissed him.  
"Have you rung Cass, told her what's going on?" Daniel asked.  
"Yeah I rung her half an hour ago, poor kid. She's convinced it's her fault somehow because everyone she loves leaves her."  
"Of course it's not her fault." he comforted.  
"That's what I tried to tell her. Abby Matthews is taking Summer tonight, Cass wants to come here after school and sleep in some quarters."  
"In case something happens right." Daniel asked.  
Janet nodded silently.  
"You know when you're facing death you realize a few things. It makes you think." Daniel told her.  
"Daniel..."  
"It's made me realize a lot. Like how much I love you," he told her tenderly.  
Janet started to cry.  
Daniel gently pulled her down on to the bed next to him, her head resting on his chest. He stroked her face.  
"I don't want to leave you, or the girls," he told her tears in his own eyes.  
"I know baby, I know." she told him kissing his forehead.  
"I love you so much." he whispered starting to cry.  
"I love you too. You know that," she whispered back, kissing his cheek where the tears had fell.   
She rested her head back on his chest, listening to the steady rhythm of his heart beating while he rubbed her back tenderly, still unknowing of the life that was growing in her abdomen.  
She looked up at him and into his piercing blue eyes, which were filled with such fear and sadness. Hearing a cough from the doorway and turned to see Jack and Sam kitted out in their BDU's.  
"I thought SG-1 were on stand down." Daniel commented to them.  
"Oh yeah we are." Jack replied in his usual tone of voice. "You ready Doc?"  
"What are you guys up to?" he asked knowing full well they hadn't received the General's permission to travel through the mirror.  
"Oh nothin." Jack replied.  
Janet kissed Daniel again, this time more passionately and sweetly, afraid that this might be the last time she might see the man she loved alive.  
"Know that there's a lot for you here if you fight this Daniel." she told him tenderly moving the hand that had been resting on her back to her abdomen. Then she left, leaving a confused Daniel behind as she embarked on a mission that meant the difference between life and death.  
  
SG-1made their way to the quantum mirror conversing slightly with those they passed on the way. It had been stored on the base ever since Kate and Summer had made their way through the device to their universe, their world having been invaded by the Goa'uld and their parents killed by them.  
After what felt like forever they came to the room holding the device, a guard standing outside the door.  
"We'd like to examine the quantum mirror Lieutenant." Sam told the young Lieutenant.  
"If I could have your authorization Major."  
"We have direct orders from General George Hammond to examine the device Lieutenant." Colonel Jack O'Neill told the young woman.  
"Sorry Sir but I haven't heard anything about a team coming to examine the device. I cannot allow you to enter." She replied, eyeing the team up suspiciously.  
"Look Lieutenant...Browne I can order you to let us in if you continue to refuse our entry."  
"You can ring General Hammond if you would like." Teal'c joined in.   
"Yeah I'm sure he would find it very amusing to find that one of his teams wasn't able to do one of their missions due to a lack of communication." Sam told the Lieutenant.  
"I'll just ring the General, if you would wait a second." the Lieutenant told the group picking up a phone.  
As her back was turned Teal'c pulled out a zat gun that had been concealed in his uniform. Pulling it out he fired once knocking the Lieutenant to the floor before she had a chance to dial.  
Janet knelt down and felt for a pulse.  
"She'll be okay," she told the team getting up.  
"Okay people let's move." Jack ordered as the four of them entered the room. 


	6. Its A Twin Thing

It's a twin thing.  
  
After three attempts they were beginning to lose hope. They had traveled to two worlds where there was an impending attack on the Goa'uld, one where Kate was just a baby and another where she had been sent through the gate to a beta site. They had traveled to another where Kate didn't even exist, Janet not being involved with Daniel there. They knew they were running out of time and were expecting the worst when they traveled to the world they were now in.  
" Here we go again." Jack commented as they stepped out of the mirror.  
"Well it doesn't sound like there's a Goa'uld attack." Sam commented looking around at their surroundings.  
An alarm went off as one of them tripped it.  
"Looks like were soon gonna find out." Janet told them.  
  
A few minutes later they had been taken to the briefing room. There General Jack O'Neill, Colonel Samantha O'Neill, and alternate versions of Daniel and Janet joined them.  
"So guys… okay this is weird. I assume you came through the device for help. What can we do for you?" General Jack O'Neill asked the group.  
"I'm a General…cool." Jack commented. "Sorry." He continued looking at the table, suddenly finding his hands very interesting.  
"I'd like to know that too." The alternate Janet told the team, a worried expression crossing her face when she saw the condition of her counterpart, and the fact that Daniel wasn't there with them.  
"Do you have Kate here with you?" Sam asked the couple.  
"Our daughter? Yeah of course. Why?"  
"How old is she?" Janet asked.  
"Nineteen. What's this about?" Daniel asked.  
Sam looked over at Janet, a sad expression crossing her face when she saw the tears welling up behind her eyes.  
"Our Daniel's in trouble. He went on an away mission and was struck down by a virus that has damaged his kidneys beyond repair. Dialysis won't work, as the damage is so severe. In order for him to live he needs a transplant, and he needs it as soon as possible."  
"And you want Kate to donate one of her kidney's to him." Colonel Samantha O'Neill asked.  
"If she's compatible yes." Janet replied.  
"Are there no donors on the base?"  
"No. Two people who are compatible are too sick themselves. The best bet in these cases is to have a family member donate a kidney. Daniel's Grandfather Nick is on another planet, our child summer is just a year old and we don't have Kate in our world."  
"How do you know she'd be compatible?" General Jack O'Neill asked.  
"A year ago to this day an alternate version of Kate came through our quantum mirror with Summer, who was then only a week old. Her parents had sent her to that universe when her home world was under attack by the Goa'uld and from that one she was sent to ours with Summer when their world was invaded. Kate was fatally injured and before she died warned me of this and that she was the only one who could help. Now Daniel's dying and she's our only hope." Janet told them.  
"Look we're not trying to force her or you to let her do this for us. We would totally understand if you said no. But Daniel's dying. We weren't even authorized to come here but we couldn't just wait for a donor when he's as bad as he is."  
The alternate Daniel looked at his wife.  
"Honey I think we should let her decide. If that were me sitting over there I would be praying for my counterpart to let me ask Kate. I couldn't stand to lose you, it'd tear me apart."  
"And if you were in Daniel's shoes…" General Jack O'Neill asked his colleague.  
"I wouldn't want to die. Not when I have a family and especially not when I have Janet."  
"Then we can ask?" Sam asked them.  
"You can ask." Her counterpart replied.  
Just as they were going to get up a small blond haired girl ran into the room, a little brown haired boy hot on her heels. Following them came more footsteps as a young woman in her late teens entered, her hair dark brown and falling around her face in waves and her eyes a deep chocolate brown.  
"Sorry guys." She said to Sam and Jack as the young girl jumped into General Jack O'Neill's arms and the young boy jumped into his wife's.  
"Guess they got away from me… okay this is, well, different." She commented looking around the room at the counterparts of the people she knew so well.  
"We were just coming to find you sweetie." The alternate Janet told the young woman motioning for her to join them at the table, which she promptly did.  
The children who were in their parents arms, just as perplexed about the situation as Kate got up and walked over to their parents counterparts looking at the amazed.  
The young girl lifted up her arms to Sam, wanting to be taken up on her lap. At first Sam looked wearily at her counterpart but then looking at the child's sweet face she picked her up and sat her on her lap, the child wrapping her arms around Sam and closing her eyes. The young boy meanwhile was busy climbing on Jack who was laughing.  
"Sorry about this. Kellie, Matthew…" Sam called.  
"They're okay." Jack told the alternate Sam who sat there smiling affectionately at the antics of her children.  
"So what's up?" She asked looking around her.  
"The kids asleep Kate?" Daniel asked.  
"Yeah. Summer's being picked up by Uncle George and he's dropping her off later so we can all go home together. Cass dropped off Aidan and Jay half an hour ago, they're asleep in my quarters and Teal'cs got Danni."  
"Exactly how many kids do you guys have?" Jack commented to their counterparts.  
"We have these two and a sixteen year old called Grace who's at school." General Jack O'Neill told him.  
"While we have Cass, Kate here, Summer, Aidan, Jay and Danni which makes six."  
"Whoa." Sam commented.  
"You try looking after them all." Kate commented.  
"We actually have something to ask you Kate and we need you to listen because it's quite serious." Janet told her.  
"What's up?" the young woman asked.  
"In our universe Daniel got sick on an away mission. He was struck down by an alien virus, which has damaged his kidneys. Do you know what dialysis is?"  
"Uh yeah, I help mom in the infirmary. I'm training to be a nurse here at the SGC."   
"Well the damage is too severe for dialysis to work. Daniel needs a kidney transplant." Janet told the young woman.  
"And you need me to donate one of mine."  
"If you're compatible yes." Jack told her as Matthew settled on his knee.  
"Look we don't want to force you into this, that's the last thing we're trying to do. We totally understand if you say no." Sam Carter told her, bouncing Kellie up and down on her lap.  
Kate looked at her parents.  
"I don't know." She told Janet. "Do you realize what you're asking me?"  
"Of course we do sweetheart." Janet replied.  
For a minute the teenager sat there, quietly studying Janet's face.  
"How far along are you?" she asked.  
"What?" Janet replied.  
"How far along are you?" she repeated.  
"About three months I think… how did you?"  
"Look my mom and my dad have six kids, five of them their own by birth. Now I don't know what my mother was like during her pregnancy with me and I can't really remember with Summer but I remember with the younger three."  
She replied as Teal'c joined the group, handing Daniel and Janet's five year old to her parents after taking her for a piggyback around the base.  
"Strange." He commented sitting down at the table with the rest of his colleagues.  
"You got really bad morning sickness coming on right and you're tired a lot."  
Janet nodded.  
"Thought so. Aunt Sam was the same when she was having Kellie and Matthew. I know when one of you guys is pregnant just by looking at you and you most certainly are." She told Janet.  
Kate took a deep breath. "I'm really dead? In that other reality?"  
Jack nodded slowly.  
"And I died giving Summer to you?" she asked Janet.  
"Yes you did."  
She sighed  
" Then I'll do it. If I match I mean. It seems like the Goa'uld are destroying us in every reality and before they come here I want to do something good. Besides my parents have been married for just over nineteen years and they're happy…" she continued making them smile.   
"I want you to have the same chance." She finished then looking at the table.  
"This is a big thing Kate honey, are you sure?" Colonel Samantha O'Neill asked.  
"Yeah I'm sure. When do you need me?"  
"We need to test for compatibility as soon as possible."  
"Then lets go huh." She told them getting up.  
The rest of the group followed suit, making their way to the infirmary, Kellie in Sam's arms and Matthew in Jacks, Janet holding Danni who had been handed to her by her counterpart.  
"Thank you." She whispered to Kate as they were making their way down there.  
The young woman smiled.  
"Thank you, for loving him enough to do this. You guys are really great together Janet, you just remember that." She replied watching her little sister play with Janet's hair. 


	7. Fond Farewells

Fond farewells.  
  
Just over an hour later Kate had been proved a compatible match for a kidney donor and was packing a few items from her quarters. Standing outside was her mother with the two twins Aidan and Jay and Danni in her arms. Daniel meanwhile had gone to meet Summer and Cassandra.  
Janet walked down the corridor from the locker room, stopping as she saw her counterpart.  
"Nauseous huh." She asked smiling.  
"Oh yeah." She replied as she leaned back against the wall. "Get any better?"  
"Not really, but it's worth it." Her counterpart answered looking at her children. "Where are the rest of your team?"  
"Playing with Sam and Jacks children. They really are adorable." Janet told her.  
"Yeah they are. It took Sam and Jack long enough to realize how much they needed to be together though."  
"It certainly did." Janet replied. "These guys are adorable too." She told her counterpart.  
"Yes they are. They're all relatively good kids, Kate especially. Jay and Aidan look just like Daniel, so does Summer and they all have his mannerisms, like when he's confused you know the way his face scrunches up?"  
"Yeah I know that look."  
"They all do that. Jay has it down pat. Danni here and Kate take after me more than their father which is cute, but when they all get together…"  
"I can imagine."  
"They're great though. I wouldn't have any of them any other way even if this little one here's got the biggest set of lungs on her that I have ever known." She said looking at her youngest daughter who started to giggle.  
"Look I can't thank you enough for this." Janet said to her counterpart.  
"It's not me you should be thanking. This was Kate's decision and hers alone; personally I'm scared to death. All I know is we raised a hell of a daughter in that one and that I hope to hell we don't lose her."  
"I promise you, you won't." Janet comforted rubbing her stomach.  
"Scared huh?"  
"Yeah. I'm scared to death."  
"You're going to be fine. You may wanna sleep all day, you may be sick, but when you see that little person on the ultrasound screen or hold him or her in your arms any bad thing you're feeling melts away."  
"It's just all really new."  
"Yeah I felt like that too. Daniel doesn't know does he?" her counterpart then asked.  
" I didn't feel that now was the right time to tell him."  
"You can't get through this on your own."  
"I know I can't. It's just he's so sick at the moment and if something does happen… I don't want to upset him any more than he already is."  
"And I don't want you to go through this on your own. I managed because I had the support of Daniel and my friends… you don't want to put any more stress on yourself by keeping this from him."  
The door to the room opened and Kate stepped out, a shoulder bag packed with a few belongings thrown over her shoulder and a teddy in her arms.  
"I take it you're ready young lady." The alternate Janet asked her daughter, who nodded.  
Sensing something was wrong Danni started to cry.  
"Kat go away?" she asked through her tears.  
"Yes baby. Only for a little while." The child's mother told her.  
"I wan Kat stay." The little girl told her mother.  
"Hey Dan I'm coming back." Kate told her little sister. "You see Janet here? She's going to take care of me." She said pointing to Janet smiling at the little girl.  
"Yes I am. I promise you'll get to see Kate real soon." Janet told the little girl, playing with her long brown ponytail.  
"You see Mr. Bunny here?" Kate asked her little sister.   
Danni nodded.  
"Well I want you to look after him for me. Now you know I love Mr. Bunny a lot right?"  
"Uh huh." The little girl nodded as the alternate Janet looked proudly at her daughter.  
"Well because I love him so much, almost as much as I love you..." She said rubbing her nose against the little girls. "Then it means I've got to come home to you so I can look after him again. You see." Kate asked handing the soft toy to her sister.  
Danni nodded.  
"Kissy?" she asked.  
Kate leaned forward and gave her sister a kiss. The little girl then held out Mr. Bunny to Kate, which she kissed also.  
The two boys on the floor now looked up at Kate.  
"You two going to see me off?" she asked them.  
The twins nodded.  
"Can I have your room while you're gone?" Jay asked.  
"You want a tickle there mister?" she asked as the boy took off down the corridor into his father's arms who was walking up with a much older Cassandra and Summer, Kate following behind trying to grab him and Aidan chasing her.  
Danni looked at Janet and smiled.  
"Kissy?" she asked holding her arms out.  
Janet took the little girl off her counterpart and kissed her on her tiny nose.  
"You my mommy too?" she asked.  
"Kind of." Janet replied playing with the child's hair.  
"You sad?" she asked, her chocolate brown eyes, so much like her mothers hungry for knowledge. A trait passed on by both her parents.  
"A little. But Kate's coming to help make me happy."  
"You going to be a mommy?" the little girl asked.  
"Yeah I am." Janet replied her mouth open in surprise.  
"I hope Kat makes you happy." She replied as she reached out for the arms of her father, her own mother amazed about how much the child had picked up.  
"Looks like she has my brains huh?" Daniel commented as they set off for the mirror.   
  
When they got to the quantum mirror and dialed up their world they were amazed to see the only figure standing waiting for them to be General Hammond. As they looked at him they saw that he didn't seem to be upset, just disappointed in them.  
"He's not happy." The alternate Janet said to her counterpart, giving Daniels hand a squeeze as their daughter said goodbye.  
"Nope. But how can he resist those charms?" General Jack O'Neill commented about his goddaughter who promptly gave him a hug.  
"You look after her okay." Colonel Samantha O'Neill said as she began to well up.  
"I'm only gonna be gone for a couple of days Aunt Sam." The young woman replied giving her a big hug.  
Kate walked over to her mother who had Danni in her arms and gave her a hug and a kiss. Leaning over she gave Danni a kiss too and the soft toy she was holding. She then walked to her father and gave him a hug.  
"You take care gorgeous." He said cheekily to his daughter.  
"You too daddy." She replied. "You know I expect four start treatment when I get back." She told him as he kissed her on the forehead.   
She walked over to the boys who promptly ran over to her and gave her a bear hug between them.  
"See you guys in a couple of days. Try not to wreck my room okay!"  
They gave her little salutes and she promptly gave one back. She then walked over to Summer who gave her a hug.  
"You know don't expect me to be like your servant when ya get back." Summer told her sister smiling as they hugged.  
"Yeah I know." Kate replied as she walked over to Teal'c and gave him a hug then did the same with Cassandra and George Hammond.  
It was then Sam and Jacks turn to hug the two children who had vied for their attention since their arrival and Janet's turn to say goodbye to her counterpart and her children. Ten minutes later they were all teary eyed and ready to go.  
"Take care of my baby and yourself." The alternate Janet told her counterpart who smiled.  
"Thank you, and yeah I will." She replied as they ventured through the mirror to face the wrath of General Hammond.  
  
"What were you thinking?" General Hammond asked them promptly as soon as they had stepped back through the mirror.  
"That Daniel deserves a chance to live sir." Jack commented.  
"So you went through the device without my permission to make sure of that."  
"Yes sir we did, and to be quite honest I'm not sorry we did it either." Jack countered.  
"Nether am I…Sir." Sam told her superior officer.  
"Nor I GeneralHammond."  
"You know I can't say I am either Sir." Janet told him.  
Kate shook her head in agreement.  
"You know what either am I." General Hammond told the group.  
"Sir you have to understand why we…huh?"  
"Don't get me wrong I'm not happy that you went against my direct orders not to go through the device, I do have to admit however that maybe I was a bit harsh in not trying every possible option."  
"So are we gonna get a court-martial Sir?"  
"No you're not SG-1, doctor. You were working in the best interests of one of your friends and one of your team. For that I am very proud. You do however owe me."  
"How?" Sam asked.  
"You are going to baby sit my grand children, all of them."  
"Okay sir, why?" Jack asked.  
"Well first of all I think some of you here are going to need the practice, secondly I want to take an old friend out to dinner to meet my family."  
"As in a lady friend?" Jack asked teasing his superior officer.  
The General nodded.  
"You dog." He muttered under his breath prompting an elbow in the ribs from Sam.  
"Excuse me son?" the General asked his second in command.  
"…So, what made you change your mind General?" Jack quickly asked, changing the subject..  
"He talked to me." Came a voice from the doorway. The group turned around to see Katherine standing there. "Hello sweetheart." She said to Janet, walking over to her and giving her a hug, the two having become close since she and Daniel had been together.   
"And you must be Kate." She said, her arm around Janet's shoulder looking at the young woman who smiled.  
"I've heard a lot about you. So you're here to save our Daniel right?"  
"Yeah I am. God you look different." The young woman told Katherine.  
"You know me?"  
"Course I do. You've been part of my life since I was born. When I was a baby I used to call you grand nanny."  
"That's adorable."  
"Well yeah I am." Kate said nodding before starting to giggle.  
"So let's go see how space monkey's doing." Jack told them all as they left for the infirmary. 


	8. A Fight For Life

A Fight For Life.  
  
As soon as they arrived outside the infirmary they knew something was wrong. Nurses and doctors were running about, as a machine could be heard flat lining. Running into the infirmary the group saw something they had feared ever since they had left through the quantum mirror, Daniel's heart had stopped.  
Janet ran over to the bed as Dr Warner prepared the defibrillator.  
"How long has he been like this?" She demanded.  
"How long!" she shouted as the infirmary went silent.  
"Five minutes. Charge to two hundred." Dr Warner shouted placing the defibrillator on Daniel's chest then shocking him.  
There was still nothing.  
"Charge to three hundred." Dr Warner shouted.  
"Come on sweetie you can't do this too us. Please come back." She pleaded with Daniel's limp form as Kate made her way over to her and put an arm around her, her eyes filling with tears.  
Dr Warner shocked him again, there was still nothing.  
"You said you were going to fight Daniel please? Don't leave me." She pleaded. "I love you." She told him bursting into tears.  
Kate tried to pull Janet back.  
"You're gonna be a father Daniel. I never told you that. Please baby don't die. I'm carrying your child" She pleaded, sliding to the floor in tears, Kate going down with her, her own body shaking with sobs. The infirmary went quiet, all feeling the pain that was tearing their colleague to pieces.  
Dr Warner charged the paddles once more in a last ditch attempt to save the life of a man who had made an impression on them all, most of all the people in the infirmary who had been graced with his presence so often. He looked at his colleague who was now being comforted by Katherine and Sam Carter, Jack and the General kneeling by Kate. He shocked him once again…  
  
Daniel felt himself lifting out of his body, the pain that he had been feeling drifting away. He looked around him into a white nothingness and was greeted by a familiar voice.  
"It's not your time Daniel. You have to keep fighting."  
He turned to see Kate, the one who had left them a year ago.  
"Kate… where is this place?"  
"You will find out, but not yet. She needs you Daniel and you need her. Go back to her."  
"Is this a hallucination…or am I well dead?"  
"Your heart has stopped. This place is what you need to see; I am who you need to listen to. You're in pain. I know that. You feel tired and weak, but she is in a lot more pain than you Daniel, her heart is heavy and her body is tired."  
"Janet?"  
"She is carrying your child Daniel. She is strong and she has friends to help her but you are who she truly needs. You are who she truly loves."  
"And I love her."  
"Yes you do. I can see it in you heart. Go back Daniel. Leave this place and go back to her and your family. You will find your way when it is your time, and she will follow. She's your anchor. If you ever feel like letting go, think of her and the love you hold. That is worth more than anything on this world or another."  
"She's carrying my child?"  
"Yes she is and the child is strong but Janet's growing weaker. This pain is becoming too much to bear. Stay if you will, it is your choice. Know this though Daniel, you have much to do."  
"Then let me go back." He spoke once again into nothingness as heaviness surrounded him, and his fight carried on.  
  
…"Clear." Dr. Warner shouted as he placed the paddles on Daniel's chest once again. A faint rhythm began to beat.  
"Janet, I think you'd better take a look." Dr Warner told her offering his hand and helping her up off the floor. She walked over to his side to see Daniel; his eyes wide open, a small smile on his face. He reached out a weak arm and took her hand, giving it a squeeze.  
"You had me scared there Dr Jackson." She told him tenderly as she sat down at his side stroking his face.  
"Are you kidding?" He whispered. "How could I ever leave you?" He told her putting a hand on her stomach.  
"Daniel?"  
"Lets just say we have a little angel watching over us." He told her as she leaned over to kiss him. 


	9. Father and daughter bondwell kinda

father and daughter bond...well kinda.  
  
The next evening Janet sat in the infirmary waiting for the pair to wake up. The operation had been performed an hour ago after a night, which was touch and go for one of the SGCs most valued members as he fought for his life. Finally though the time had come for the operation to be performed and it had gone well though Janet hadn't been able to go into the OR with them as she was not feeling her best and at the moment had a very sensitive stomach.  
She leaned back in the chair she was sitting in and rubbed her eyes, seeing some movement. Looking at Kate she saw the young woman was awake and rubbing her blurry eyes.  
"Hello sweetheart." She whispered sitting on the edge of the young woman's bed. "We're all finished now. The operation went really well. How are you feeling?"  
"Sore." She whispered back, trying to move into a more comfortable position.  
"Has Daniel woken up yet?"  
"No not yet. I think he needs his rest."  
"I think you do too." Kate whispered taking Janet's hand.  
"Thank you so much." Janet told the young woman kissing her forehead.  
Kate smiled.  
"That is no problem." She whispered. "Could you pass me a bowl? I don't think this anesthetic agrees with me." She told Janet.  
Janet gave Kate a bowl, rubbing her back as she was sick.  
"Sorry about that." The young woman apologized. "I know you're not feeling too great.  
"Well luckily I've kept most of my food down today." She told her. "So I think I'll be okay… maybe not…" she added running out of the infirmary.  
Kate turned over to see Daniel now laying there, wide awake too.  
"Morning sickness?" Daniel asked.  
"Think so. Look after her. She's having a rough time." Kate told him.  
"Will do." He replied smiling. "Wow I'm going to be a father." He said proudly.  
"Yeah you are." She told him.  
"Thank you so much for giving me that chance. I have Summer and Cass I know, but to be with Janet through the whole thing…"  
Kate smiled. "I should be the one to thank you."  
"Why?" Daniel enquired.  
"Because you gave me life, well another version of you. If you hadn't I would never have been able to do this. So thank you. For giving me my life."  
"Thank you for giving me mine back." He replied.  
"Space monkey." Jack said proudly, grinning at his teammate pleased to see him well again.  
"Hey Jack. Where's Sam?"  
"Chasing Janet down the hall. Nice to see you back with the land of the living." He told his friend.  
"Nice to be back." He said as Jack sat down next to him. "Could you do me a favor?" 


	10. A proposal or two

A Proposal or two.  
  
An hour later all was quiet in the infirmary. Sam having checked on Janet and now being sure she was all right had taken off to do something with Jack. Janet, Daniel and Kate meanwhile were all resting in the quiet infirmary.  
"Feeling any better?" Daniel asked as Janet lay beside him on his bed, her head resting on his chest as they looked at Kate who had fallen asleep on the bed next to his.  
"Yeah a little." She told him. "You're definitely getting your color back."  
"While you're losing yours." He replied kissing her on the forehead.  
"Yeah tell me about it. Well I've only got another six or so months of this." she sighed.  
Daniel stroked her hair back off her forehead.  
"What?" she asked smiling, noticing the way he was looking at her.  
"It's just amazing you know."  
"What is?" she asked propping her head up on her elbows.  
"This. You. Our baby."  
She smiled.  
"I'm sorry I didn't tell you before. I found out just after you'd been brought in and didn't want to give you anything else to worry about."  
"Hey, I know." He told her tenderly. "Three months huh?"  
"Yeah… Daniel what happened when you stopped breathing… something did right?"  
"Yeah something did. I don't know whether it was a hallucination due to lack of oxygen or what, but I saw Kate."  
"This Kate?" Janet asked looking at the young woman fast asleep next to them.  
"No, Summer's Kate. She told me a few things, made me realize a few things."  
"Like what?" Janet asked looking into his eyes.  
"She told me about our child." He told her wrapping an arm around her waist, his hand resting on her stomach. "She told me that no matter how much pain I was in, the pain you were feeling here…" he said pointing to her heart "Was much stronger. She told me something I've known from the very first day that I spoke to you properly for the first time…"  
"What's that?" she asked quietly.  
"That you're my anchor. That however bad things get I just need to look to you and the love I feel for you because that's much more important than anything else."  
"I guess someone is looking over us huh?"  
"I guess so." He replied pulling her closely.  
"You do realize you're gonna have to repaint the nursery right?"  
"I know." He told her.  
"And that I'm going to be very emotional for a while."  
"I know that."  
"And that I expect you to come to ultrasounds and ante-natal classes with me…because Daniel I can't go through this alone. No matter how much I love this baby and how much I want it, I've never done this before and I'm scared to death." She told him starting to cry.  
"Hey, I am never going to let you go through any of this alone. Not ever, you hear me. I love you, and our baby, and Summer and Cass. I'll always come back Janet. As long as you're happy that's all that matters."  
"I am happy." She told him trying to smile through her tears. "Damn these hormones." She cursed as he took her in his arms and rocked her, as his stitches would allow.  
"Sshhh. I'm here." He told her comfortingly.  
Suddenly Jack's voice boomed across the base startling Janet who immediately lifted her head, and waking Kate up.  
"Hello this is Colonel Jack O'Neill and it would appear I am taking requests. As you all know SG-1s very own Space monkey is currently recovering from a kidney transplant and appears to be doing very well."  
Cheers went up over the base.  
"And as you probably know our dear Dr. Jackson has a very special lady in his life at the moment. Now earlier on he asked me to do him a favor, seeing as he is currently recovering from this operation and you can all thank the adorable Major Samantha Carter for helping me get this together for him. Dr Janet Fraiser this is from space monkey to you with all of his heart. He loves ya Doc and congratulations." He shouted as he could then be heard fiddling with something.  
"Hey Sam…help me with this thing could ya?"  
"Jack you have to plug it in." she could be heard teasing him, them having forgotten to turn off the mike.   
Suddenly music could be heard through out the base.  
  
Though I've tried before to tell her  
Of the feelings I have for her in my heart  
Every time that I come near her  
I just lose my nerve  
As I've done from the start  
  
"What are two up too?" Janet asked him, as the melody filled the base.  
"Just wanted to show you how much I love you." He replied sweetly  
"You showed me that by fighting Daniel, you showed me that by coming back."  
  
Every little thing she does is magic  
Everything she does just turns me on  
Even though my life before was tragic  
Now I know my love for her goes on  
  
"Your life wasn't that tragic before you met me." Janet commented playing with his hair.  
"No it wasn't, but I don't think I've ever been this happy."  
"You were happy with Shau'ri." Janet commented.  
"Yeah I was, and that was an incredible time in my life. You're where my future is, and you're one of the most beautiful things that has ever happened to me."  
  
  
Do I have to tell the story  
Of a thousand rainy days since we first met  
It's a big enough umbrella  
But it's always me that ends up getting wet  
  
"Pessimist."  
  
Every little thing she does is magic  
Everything she does just turns me on  
Even though my life before was tragic  
Now I know my love for her goes on  
  
"You know I'm glad I turn you on so much."  
"Marry me?" he asked her.  
  
I resolved to call her up a thousand times a day  
And ask her if she'll marry me in some old fashioned way  
But my silent fears have gripped me  
Long before I reach the phone  
Long before my tongue has tripped me  
Must I always be alone  
  
"So will you?" he asked, his blue eyes shining with anticipation.  
"Of course I'll marry you." She told him as they kissed.  
"Will you marry me?" they heard again.  
"I already said I would." Janet told him.  
"That time it wasn't me." Daniel commented.  
"Sam… will you marry me. Look I'm down on one knee." They heard over the lyrics of the song, the microphone still being on.  
"Oh Jack. Of course I'll marry you." They then heard as cheers went up once again all over the base making Janet and Daniel laugh as she once again rested her head on his chest and as Jack and Sam embraced, a brown eyed angel looking down and smiling for them all.  
  
Every little thing she does is magic  
Everything she does just turns me on  
Even though my life before was tragic  
Know I know my love for her goes on  
  
Every little thing  
Every little thing  
Every little thing she does is magic, magic, magic  
Magic, magic. Magic.  
  
Voila  
Copyright © 2000 Lucy Maria Elmer. 


End file.
